


Ron VS Ron feat. Harry

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Post-First Task, Ratings: R, Sexual Humor, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron needs to apologise, but how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron VS Ron feat. Harry

I should say something.

But I'm just standing here becoming scarlet.

_And hard. Ouch!_

I should apologise.

For being a spineless prick.

_Does that even exist?_

I should have known better.

That you'd never put yourself in danger.

_On purpose I mean..._

I should give you permission to castrate me.

But that wouldn't make it even.

_And the blunt knifes are out of order.._

I should castrate myself.

But I would probably chop off my cock instead.

_The second thing I would sorely miss..._

I should beg for your forgiveness.

But it would take me days to find the right words.

_And you definitely need your beauty sleep..._

I should cut to the chase.

Because you like the direct approach.

_Fourteen lines isn't exactly "direct approach"-like...sorry..._

Harry James Potter.

I'm just a bloke standing in front of a bloke asking him to...

_That's cheesy, Weasley, even for you!_

This isn't going to work.

Harry.

I'm a bloke.

_Which you already noticed I presume..._

You're a bloke.

I've got nothing to offer you.

_Except a leaking and stone-hard cock. Ouch again!_

Just my never-ending love.

Am I forgiven?

_I don't like that look in your eyes...Harry? What are you going to do with that carpet-beater?_

I am forgiven.

_Although sitting and peeing will be difficult for a while..._


End file.
